


Dyeing For Your Touch

by PixeledAtom



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you so obsessed with your hair anyway?"</p><p>"Asks the guy who scrounges the Wasteland for products to put in his hair,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyeing For Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random dialogue thingy about the origin story of Autumn's green hair. I mean she's not an anime character so it's gotta be a natural colour before her green hair.

“You’ve been weirdly quiet,”

“Aren’t you glad, Butch?”

“Didn’t say I wasn’t. So, what’s eating you?”

“Nothing. Just… thinking,”

“Is it about your dad again? I’m not good at this, it just ain't my thing and you probably know that but if you want to just let it all out, I’m here.”

“What, really?”

“Yeah, and I’ll really listen too and not just nod and pretend to listen like I usually do when you open your mouth.”

“Oh, I don't want to be too much of a bother,”

“Stop it, you should know by now that you gotta keep a straight mind out there, now look what your damn leg,”

“You know I can’t keep a _straight_ mind,”

"Alright, I get it you're not straight, shut up,"

“But yeah, you’re right. I keep thinking about dad and… everything and I’m doing the best I can,”

“You don’t have to keep it all to yourself. You’re pretty small, you might explode,”

“Thank you, Butch, that's sweet of you to say… that wasn’t really what was on my mind but I’m kinda glad you brought that up,”

“What’s been bugging you then?”

“To dye or not to dye,”

“You been through a lot of shit and somehow you always pull through and survive, I don’t know how yo do it but, but you always do. Seriously, I’m honestly kinda glad that I--”

“No I mean dye… my hair,”

“What?”

“Yeah, see Snowflake said I should dye my hair to match the persona that Three Dog painted of me on his radio show. He said I shouldn’t have ‘basic brown hair’ or something,”

“That’s what's been in your fucking head all this time?”

“Yeah, and I realized I have been leading a life as 'basic' as my hair before I came to the Wastes, I mean you keep on saying I’m a goody two-shoes. I still do good deeds and all that but I’ve also killed a lot of people, only when they attack first, but I have killed people so I don’t know why you--”

“You… I can never understand you.”

“You sounded like you have some understanding of me just a while ago. Anyway, so what do you think? Should I dye my hair or not? Snowflake even gave me this, look,”

“Green? Really? Is it because your last name is Greene?”

“It has nothing to do with my name, he only knew me as Autumn or the Lone Wanderer as Three Dog would put it,,”

“Yeah. Stupid as it seems because of your name but I think green hair would suit you,”

“So would you dye my hair?”

“I thought that ghoul was gonna do it for you, he gave you that, didn’t he give you a free pass or something too?”

“Yeah, and he did a fine job with cutting my hair before but I preferred you doing it,”

“You know the first time I cut your hair I tried real hard to stop myself from just chopping it all off to mess with you,”

“See? So I know I can trust you with my hair,”

"Why are you so obsessed with your hair anyway?"

"Asks the guy who scrounges the Wasteland for products to put in his hair,"

"Seriously, I remember you'd always get a haircut once a month or something even though it doesn't look bad. It's always on my shift too so I know,"

"Does it matter? Just do it,"

"Fine, fine,"

"Yes! Let's head to Moira's when we get back, she probably has everything we need,"

"How about we head to the clinic first and take care of your damn leg,"

"Right, after that then,"

"I'm gonna have to charge you big 'coz it ain't easy dyeing hair,"

"Oh, you're charging me? Hey, do you remember how the beds at the common house are like?"

"Asshole,"


End file.
